With the popularity of mobile terminals such as smartphones, more users become accustomed to viewing multimedia files on the Internet by using mobile terminals, for example, watching videos provided by video websites on smartphones. Viewing multimedia files by using mobile terminals by a user is often implemented based on a streaming media protocol. The streaming media refers to a media format of implementing online playing by means of streaming transmission. A playback-while-download service function can be implemented by using the streaming media protocol.
Currently, common streaming media protocols mainly include the HLS Protocol (HTTP Live Streaming Protocol), the RTSP Protocol (Real Time Streaming Protocol), the RTP Protocol (Real-time Transport Protocol), the MMS Protocol (Microsoft Media Server Protocol), and the like. The existing multimedia players in the mobile terminal usually support the HLS Protocol and the RTSP/RTP Protocol, but do not support the MMS Protocol. Therefore, a user cannot download or view multimedia files of the MMS Protocol on a mobile terminal.